You've Got A Friend
by Where-We-Are-Just-And-Loyal
Summary: Lily is homeless after her parents died. How will her friends help her and show that they care?


A/N: Did you know that Carole king wrote the song 'You've Got a Friend'. She and James Taylor were friends so he played some instrument in her version and then he sang his own. Interesting, Huh?

Disclaimer: The characters are JKR's and the song is Carole King's.

You've Got A Friend

Lily sat by the edge of the lake, her knees drawn to her chest, auburn hair tumbling in waves down her back. Her usually bright and energetic green eyes were hollow and glistening with tears.

 _When you're down and troubled,  
And you need some love and care,  
And nothing, nothing is going right  
Close your eyes and think of me,  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest night.  
_

Her parents. They were, they were _dead._ But they couldn't be. Yet they were, and she had to continue with her life. She didn't want to. She wanted to sit in her misery for a while longer. She didn't have any family left. Her parents were _dead_ and Petunia never wanted to see her again. She blamed Lily for their parent's deaths.

Lily didn't know what she was going to do. She had no money and no place to live when school was over, and she was still underage. She ran through a mental list of her friends. Alice might let her stay with her family for a few weeks, but they usually went on a trip in summer. Marlene would probably be able to let her stay with her family, but she had a ton of brothers so Lily wasn't sure if they'd be willing to let her stay all summer. Emmeline was going to be on an extended trip in France until a fortnight before school, so she wasn't an option. Sirius came from a totally dysfunctional family and therefore lived with James. Peter was a friend but not a good enough one for Lily to feel comfortable staying at his house. Remus had his 'furry little problem'. He would be Lily's first choice other than her girlfriends to stay with, but his parents didn't need that extra stress. That left James, whom she had hated fervently until the past year when he'd deflated his head a bit and they'd actually become quite good friends.

 _You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there  
You've got a friend  
_

"James" Lily whispered.

 _If the sky above you grows dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind begins to blow  
Keep your head together and call my name out loud  
Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door_

"Hey Lils, how are you?" James plopped down next to her. She glanced up startled. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked concernedly, noticing her tearstained face.

"I'm so worried about what I'm going to do." She whispered.

"Where to live?" Lily nodded.

"Tuney kicked me out and my friends are all going on trips this summer except Marlene but she's got a million siblings, Sirius is from a dysfunctional family and lives with you, it would be incredibly awkward to stay with Peter and Remus has his 'furry little problem'. I can't ask your parents to let me stay what with Sirius being there and all, either."

James looked at her in disbelief. "You really think my mum wouldn't be ecstatic to have you? She'd be thrilled to have three kids to look after" Lily shook her head.

"I can't ask that of your family"

You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am

 _I'll come running, running, yeah, yeah, to see you again_

James took her face in his hand and used his thumb to wipe her face of tears. "You will always be welcome at my house. Always"

 _Winter, spring, summer or fall_

 _All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yes I will.  
_

"Thank you" whispered.

 _Now, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
When people can be so cold?  
They'll hurt you, yes, and desert you  
And take your soul if you let them,  
Oh, but don't you let them  
_

"Don't let anyone ever take you. Take your life or your light or the fire in your eyes. Bring back Lily Evans. Where is she? She's with the Death Eaters. By killing your parents, they took your life, your happiness, and by doing so took your soul. Please, for your friends, your parents, for Sirius, who never knew loving kin, for Marlene who has told me so many times how worried she is, for Petunia, if there is even the slightest chance she won't marry the walrus" Lily cracked a tiny grin at that "For me. For Minnie. For all the muggles in the world. for Voldemort that he gets his arse slapped back into line and realizes what a wanker he is. For anyone and anything, bring back Lily Evans"

 _You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running, running, yeah, yeah, yeah, to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yes I will.  
You've got a friend_

"For Dumbledore, bless his kooky arse" Lily burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh. James grinned. Then they full on guffawed until their sides hurt and tears were running down their faces.

You've got a friend  
Ain't it good to know, you've got a friend?  
Ain't it good to know?  
Ain't it good to know?  
Ain't it good to know, you've got a friend?

"Thank you James. You brought back my soul."

"No one can bring back the dead, your parents or all the innocent people being murdered every day, but you can bring back the depressed. Now please, please, PLEASE just stay with me during the summer."

Lily smiled "Okay. But only if your mum is okay with it."

"I know she will be. But never forget that you'll always have a friend in me and Sirius and Remus and Marlene and Alice. Never forget that."

 _Oh yeah, now  
Oh, you've got a friend  
Yeah, baby  
You've got a friend  
Oh yeah...  
You've got a friend _


End file.
